Unexpected
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: what started as a snowfight between friends wound up ending with feelings coming out. KibaShika oneshot


**Unexpected**

Shikamaru sat beside a mound of snow, participating in the snow fight that him; Kiba, Lee and Naruto were in. They were attacking Chouji with the snow whom just sat there eating ignoring the snow completely. Shino and Neji were standing behind Shikamaru just watching them all. Shikamaru knew that the two older ninja's would love to join in, but they just didn't want to let there 'I'm too mature for this' image to fade away.

Shikamaru packed a snowball and launched at his best friend just as Akamaru went to playfully attack Chouji. The snowball hit Akamaru who yelped out in surprise. Shikamaru smirked faded slightly. Without warning was hit in the face by a snowball, he wiped the snow from his face and looked up just in time to see Kiba about ready to launch another snowball his way.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he jumped up running for the forest. Kiba followed him as the other boys yelled at Shikamaru to keep running. He safely made it deep into the forest where he managed to lose the dog ninja.

He heard footsteps and jumped up into a tree and waited. Just as Kiba came into view, Shikamaru hit him with a snowball. Kiba jumped back a bit surprised. Shikamaru jumped down and was just about to get Kiba again, when said ninja tackled him.

They both crashed to the snow covered ground. Shikamaru groaned out in pain as his arm hit a rock that had ice frozen to it. Kiba slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked down at Shikamaru noticing the pained look on his face. "Oh geez Shika, are you ok?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly. "Yeah, my arm hurts like hell though."

Kiba turned his head to where Shikamaru's arm was lying on the rock. He noticed the blood around Shikamaru's arm and quickly jumped off of the younger one. "You're bleeding!"

Shikamaru lifted himself with one arm and looked at his arm. "Yeah, I am."

Kiba reached into his pouch and grabbed out bandage wrap. "Here let me see."

Shikamaru extended his arm to Kiba who wrapped it up. "I'm really sorry Shika."

Shikamaru nodded and looked up at Kiba, but quickly looked away as a blush crept up his face from their closeness. "It's ok, Kiba."

Kiba noticed that Shikamaru wouldn't look at him. "Shika, is something wrong?"

Shikamaru shook his head, pulling his arm away when Kiba finished bandaging up his arm. "I'm fine."

Kiba laid his hand on Shikamaru's bare arm and causing the younger one to shiver slightly. Kiba took noticed and smirked before moving even closer to the lazy one, whispering in his ear. "Cold, Shika?"

Shikamaru froze and turned to face Kiba. His blush grew even deeper, and he turned away again. He went to stand up, but Kiba pulled him back down right into his lap. Shikamaru's hearts started to race. "Kiba, we should probably…."

Kiba silenced Shikamaru by kissing him softly. "We can stay here for just a little longer."

Kiba placed one hand on Shikamaru's waist to keep him from falling and kissed him again. Shikamaru pulled back from the kissed and shook his head. "Kiba, no I don't like you like that."

Kiba kept Shikamaru close and whispered in his ear. "Yes you do, you think I don't notice the way you stare at me? You like me Shika, admit it."

Shikamaru shivered from Kiba's warm breathe. "Maybe I do, but we can't do this."

Kiba looked at him. "And why not?"

"Because, I'm still dating her…"

Kiba leaned in. "Leave her, you don't love her anyways so there's no point in staying."

Shikamaru looked down and shook his head. "I can't…"

Kiba closed the distance between them. "Don't fight this Shika, please don't fight this."

Kiba deepened their kiss. Shikamaru fought it for a moment before submitting completely. He wrapped his arms around Kiba and kissed back. He knew this was wrong, but he wasn't going to deny he wanted Kiba more than anything, even his girlfriend.

They two continued to kiss, trying to take in as much of each other as they could. Kiba snapped Shikamaru's hair tie, his black hair flowed around his face. The elder ninja tangled his fingers in Shikamaru's hair and held him even closer. Shikamaru moaned slightly as Kiba broke their kiss and started to kiss down the other's neck.

Shikamaru pulled Kiba's face back up after a couple of minutes and kissed him hard. He deepened their kiss and dug his fingers into Kiba's jacket. Shikamaru leaned into Kiba and they went crashing to the snow yet again.

Shikamaru broke their kiss and looked down at Kiba. Kiba looked up at Shikamaru and smiled. The lazy one's face was flushed and his eyes were gleaming with happiness for just a few moments. They kissed each other again and just as they were about to deepen their kiss, they heard a cough. The two broke apart to see Shino standing there.

Shino just stood there, not saying anything. Hell, they didn't even know if he was going to. Shikamaru got up and put his hair back up in a new band. Kiba just sat there as Shikamaru left without a word. He couldn't say anything not after that.

He left the woods and headed home, he couldn't stay there and listen to Shino tell both of them off. He unlocked the front door and walked inside ignoring his parents asking him where he had been. He just went straight up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was tired and now he was arguing in his mind on whether what he and Kiba did was right or not.

He felt something for Kiba. It's had been there for a while, but he thought it was just a phase. But now that he kissed him, he knew there was no going back. He had to choose between Kiba, the source of the only happiness he felt in weeks or his girlfriend who he didn't have any feelings for and was unhappy with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kiba sat on the edge of his bed with Shino right next to him. They had left the forest a short while after Shikamaru and came to Kiba's house to talk about what happened. So far, no words were exchanged.

Kiba sighed. "Will you just say something? I know you want to say something to me and I know you're disappointed by what I did."

Shino stayed quiet for a moment longer. "Kiba, I was watching you two for awhile and I just didn't think you two would go anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other, but I thought you two would get over it. He had his girlfriend and…. Kiba you still have yours."

Kiba bowed his head. "I know, but tomorrow it will be over."

"How can you be sure that he'll come back? It might have just been a one time thing," Shino said. "He could have just been messing with you."

"I know, but I love him and I can't pretend with her anymore."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Shikamaru made up his mind and looked for his girlfriend. He found her in her families flower shop. He saw her at the cash register and walked up to her. "Ino, I need to talk to you in private."

Ino looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, just let me wrap up."

Shikamaru waited outside and Ino soon joined him. She went to kiss him, but he turned away. Ino noticed this and got concerned. "Shika, is something wrong?"

"I-I think we should break up," Shikamaru said. "I mean there's not that much between us and I know I'm here to fill a space beside you and I'm tired of pretending."

Ino looked shocked. "WHAT!!!!"

"Ino, don't make a big deal out of this, we both know it isn't working and…." Shikamaru looked away. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Shika, I love you, please don't do this…" Ino said as she started to cry.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No you don't, you just think you do. I'm sorry but I can't stay here with you when I found out the person I'm in love with loves me back."

Ino fell to the ground in tears. "I HATE YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru nodded. "I'm sorry Ino."

He left her and walked of to his favorite cloud watching spot. He lay down on the bench and looked up at the winter skies. Now if only he could face Kiba. He shut his eyes. "I just left, he won't want to see me again."

"Who won't want to see you?" Someone called out startling Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned to see who it was and his heart started to beat violently. He looked away from him. "No one, what are you doing here Kiba?"

"Hell, I don't know, I figure I'd look at the clouds," Kiba said sitting next to him.

"You don't have enough patience for cloud watching," Shikamaru said.

"You'll be surprised at how much patience I have," Kiba said. "I'm not as wild as everyone thinks. So is your arm any better?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Well that's..."

"I broke up with Ino," Shikamaru interrupted.

"I know, everyone in the village could hear her screaming at you Shika."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I should have never got involved with her."

"You regret it?"

"I regret dating her…."

"That's not what I meant," Kiba interrupted. "So you regret what happened yesterday?"

Shikamaru looked at him. "If I answer it'll be a lie, so don't make me answer that."

"I don't regret it," Kiba said lying back on the bench. "I'm glad it happened even if you aren't. I broke up with my girlfriend as well, but that was a mutual thing anyways."

Shikamaru looked away. "Your not afraid of what could happened if we got involved?"

"Are you?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No…"

"Then why don't we try?" Kiba asked, reaching out and taking one of Shikamaru's hands in his.

"And what if it doesn't work out?" Shikamaru asked turning back towards him.

"Well, we won't know unless we try," Kiba said. "So what do you say? Are you willing to go out with me?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I think maybe I am."

Kiba leaned in and kissed Shikamaru softly. "Good."

Shikamaru moved closer to Kiba and kissed him back. "What do you think everyone will say about this?"

"Their option doesn't matter to me," Kiba answered. "And it shouldn't matter to you either."

* * *

**here's a new story from me. It's based on this naruto poster that i have in my room. I was looking at it one day and the idea for this story hit me. so here it is. hope you like it. please R&R. laterz**


End file.
